A Mystical Moon
by Ken-chan1
Summary: Is Serena who we think she is? Does Serena know more than she lets on? Are the senshi human?
1. Default Chapter

A MYSTICAL MOON

  
  


By: Ken-chan

  
  


Disclaimers: 

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!! It is owned by very important people with lots and lots of money. I am (sniff) not one of them.

  
  


Authors Notes: 

This is my first fanfic, so be kind. If this story sounds like someone else's, I am sorry, for this is of my own creation. Please send any comments and ideas, they would be greatly appreciated, for I am just learning how to write this kind of stuff. Email your help to intheswim@hotmail.com ( please mark fanfic reply or something of that nature). There will be a whole insert devoted to clearing up any confusions at various time, just send the word and I'll make one up or email you personally.

  
  


Chapter 1: (Serena POV)

  
  


Life is hard, and very complicated, and full of broken dreams.

  
  


"Serena, you almost got Ami killed!"

"God, you are such a klutz."

"We can't trust you anymore. You being late endangered the whole team."

"Serena, we want you off the senshi team for good."

"I don't love you anymore, just stay away from me."

  
  


They would not even let me explain. Now, even Luna hates me. Only Rini knows the truth about who I really am. I am Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Leader of the Wiccans and Magical Creatures. 

  
  


You would think that Luna would remember who I was, what I was, what the senshi are, but no, she did not. Its only me, and Rini, my daughter, though not be Darien as every one assumes. Actually his brother Derrick, the true king of the Earth. I know the true history of Darien, for I am a wiccan, and twin to the guardian of time herself.

Setsuna is always there for me- and knows who I really am. She and Rini know more things about me than the rest of the senshi combined. In truth, I am not the ditzy dumb blond, but rather the smart, graceful princess. But, alas, I had to hide who I was and am, till now.

  
  


"Mama, what will we do now? I tried to talk to the rest of the senshi, but they tried to turn me against you. Even Diana."

  
  


"Luna and Artemis as well? And Mina?"

  
  


"Yes Mama, they don't even know about the other attacks, or even sense them!"

And today I was late after using most of my energy by sealing away the demon Trensa with Sets. That is why I was late to the battle.

  
  


A portal opens and Setsuna enters.

  
  


"Rena."

  
  


"Sets."

  
  


" I think, and know it is time for you to become your true self, and to go back to the moon."

  
  


"This means that I'll never be able to go back to Earth until Crystal Tokyo. For once I step back on the moon, I'll be full fairy. My wings will not disappear."

  
  


"True, that is why Rini has to stay on earth and use the crystal." 

"No, I wanna stay with mama!" shouts Rini.

  
  


" I'm sorry Small Lady, I hate to separate you and your mother once more, but since you are half wiccan half fairy, only you and your mother can use the crystal. You are needed here on earth. However, you both shall be able to meet once a month on Pluto for a weekend, plus, she will never be more than a thought away."

  
  


"Sets, might I be also come back to ad Rini in battle? Like Helios does?" I asked.

  
  


"Yes, because I know how much you want to protect them- and her- still."

  
  


"Thank you my dearest sister." Yes thank you I repeated in my mind. She is my one salvation, my one comfort to my lost past. Rini, my daughter, has been my one reminder of Derrick, the husband I haven't seen for 4 years. Oh how I miss you my love.

  
  


"Serena..."

  
  


"Yes Setsuna?"

" Now it is time to tell your family."

  
  


- End Chapter 1-

  
  


Please review. I'll try to get out chapters ASAP depending on reviews, but teachers are piling on the projects at the moment. Please review and make suggestions. 


	2. Chapter 2

A MYSTICAL MOON

  
  


By: Ken-chan

  
  


Disclaimers: 

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!! It is owned by very important people with lots and lots of money. 

  
  


Authors Notes: 

Okay Here is the next chapter, actually when I wrote it, it is just a continuation of the last chapter. Written out that chapter was roughly 6 pages of small writing. Any way please review by either email (intheswim@hotmail.com) or through FanFiction.net. Also, I am using the N.A. names for the Inners and Darien, the Japanese for the Outers. I can't spell some of the names, and it is easier on me. Also, I like the Japanese names for the Outers better. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: (Serena POV)

  
  


" Ken, Sammy, Irene! Could you come here for a moment?"

  
  


" Sure Serena," they all chorused.

  
  


" Unfortunately, it is time for me to go back to the moon." Oh great goddess how I will miss them, my family for the past four years.

  
  


" I realized that by looking at your true self," said Ken. I looked and saw traces of tears in his eyes. I never knew my father, but through Ken, I realized that I found the one who really counted.

  
  


"We will miss you Rena," said Irene, crying into Ken's shoulder. Irene was my second mother, my friend through out these years. The one that comforted me when I grew lonesome, hungry for my home and family.

  
  


" Love you Rena, good bye," spoke Sammy. I knew he was holding back his tears, we were close him and I, though it did not seem like it at all. I will miss him maybe the most out of them all, that little squirt.

  
  


" Oh, Irene, will you please look after Rini. Also, if anyone asks where I am, tell them I went away to school, to help with my studies. I guess America or Holland will do, you all decide."

" Will do."

  
  


Authors POV

  
  


And with that Serena left for the moon in a bright silver flash of light, and was gone in a matter of moments.

" Good bye Mama, I love you so much." whispered a forlorn Rini.

  
  


Rini POV

  
  


It has been three days since Mama left. The senshi of course, have not forgiven her, but they have, however, accepted me once more. Only Luna, Artemis, Diana, Mina, and Hotaru have started to believe that they made a mistake. When Andrew herd of Mama's decision, he seemed rather remorseful. Mama was his mentor, and best friend next to Rita and Daddy. He is a wiccan as well, though not a very powerful one. He did, however, grow up with my parents.

  
  


Another week has gone by, all of the senshi have realized their mistake, and have now begun to pester me with questions. And I thought Sammy was bad.

  
  


" Rini, what school did she go to?"

  
  


" How can we reach her, we wish to apologize."

  
  


" Tell her that I love her." She already knows that Darien, but she knows that you love Rei better, and you are her soul mate. Darien, you are really dense some times. Mama only considered you as a friend, and a link to Daddy.

  
  


" Does she forgive us?" Now that was the million dollar question. Of course she does you dolts, Mama never ever has felt that there was anything to forgive. The event was "destined" to happen. If you all payed attention to Auntie and Mama during the meetings instead of arguing about Mama's personality, you would realize that. 

  
  


Lucky for me Pu answered most of the questions, I don't know how I would have replied without giving away my secrets, and Mama's. I now "lived" with Pu and the Tsukinos, she moved in after Mama left. Needless to say Haruka and Michiru were not happy. There were a few yuma, but not anything that required Mama's help.

  
  


A month passed, and I got to see Mama. It was great.

  
  


"Mama!" I squealed.

  
  


" Rini, oh sweetie, its so good to see you after so long."

  
  


" Rini, Serena, you only have 48 hours together, alas that is all the time that can be allowed, or Rini's heritage will shine through, of that of a mage, a fairy, and as a wiccan," said Pu.

  
  


"Of course Sets," said Mama. And with that Pu went to guard the time gates.

  
  


"Mama, I have missed you so much, Pu now lives with us you know."

"Yes I know."

  
  


I'll tell her about school and of my wiccan training. " Mama, Ken is teaching Andrew and I more about the wiccan nature and how to do more complex spells other than that of the basic."

  
  


"That's terrific, Andrew has always been a good friend, and he has high potential. He just needs to focus more on his studied. He is our cousin you know."

  
  


"Cool, so can I call him Uncle Andrew?"

  
  


" Sure, but ask him first. Rini, have the senshi forgiven me yet?"

  
  


"Yes, and they really want to find you. Rei and Darien are now together."

  
  


" Just like they were in the Silver Millennium."

  
  


" If that was so, how come he was your boyfriend?"

  
  


" Because he was my fiancé before he fell in love with Rei, and I your father."

  
  


With that I sat and thought, confused a bid.

  
  


Authors POV

  
  


Serena and Rini had a wonderful time together on Pluto. Most of the time they spent talking. A portal opens next to Rini in a field.

  
  


" Small Lady, time to go." said Pluto.

  
  


" Bye Mama, I'll miss you." Rini said.

  
  


" Love you sweetie, tell the senshi I forgive them, but I will not be able to return until times of need." said Serena.

  
  


With that, the portal closed and Serena went back to her strange homeland, the moon.

  
  


-END CHAPTER 2-

  
  


AN- Wow, that was long. I will try to get the next chapter out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A MYSTICAL MOON

  
  


By: Ken-chan

  
  


Disclaimers: 

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!! It is owned by very important people with lots and lots of money. I am not one of them, though I am getting a cool job with NASA this summer.

  
  


Authors Notes: 

This is my first fanfic, so be kind. If this story sounds like someone else's, I am sorry, for this is of my own creation. Please send any comments and ideas, they would be greatly appreciated, for I am just learning how to write this kind of stuff. Email your help to intheswim@hotmail.com ( please mark fanfic reply or something of that nature). There will be a whole insert devoted to clearing up any confusions at various time, just send the word and I'll make one up or email you personally.

* means that it will be explained in following insert

"__" talking

'__' telepathy

  
  


Chapter 3: (Serena POV)

  
  


After I saw Rini leave, I transported back to the moon-the fairy land, and home to the throne of the mystical kingdom. There I was met by one of my most loyal advisors, and my brother-in-law, Toki.*

  
  


"Welcome back Serenity, how was your meeting with Small Lady?" asked Toki.

  
  


"It was wonderful, though I do wish that Dagan and Nokomis were there with us."

  
  


"Ren, you know that you are not allowed to do that until Chaos* is defeated and our worlds unite once more."

"I know, and all but earth have come together, and the battle against Chaos is soon to be arriving."

  
  


"Serenity, tell me once more why you can't go back?"

  
  


"My dear brother, from now till the end of time, I am full fairy. I shall never again loose my wings and humans will never understand that until the coming of Crystal Tokyo, when I am to stand proud beside my husband and children. The senshi will not understand this until their memories return, and that time has yet to come.

  
  


"But that time is soon approaching Ren, and I have word from Sets that your family will be with you during this period of time."

  
  


"Ah, but my dear brother, Rini cannot be with me, so I shall send the family to her, they will visit occasionally on Pluto, and there is always telepathy. "

  
  


"Of course Serenity."

  
  


Rini's POV- At Tsukino's with Family

  
  


"Uncle Ken, Aunt Irene, Sammy! I'm Home!" I yelled.

  
  


" That's great Rini, we are in the living room." 

  
  


I walked towards the living room, wondering what will the senshi do once they realize Mama can never come back until Chaos is defeated. They don't know what they have done and what they have lost, as well as what is in store for all of us.

  
  


"Hey Chibi!" said two voices as I walked into the room.

  
  


"Andrew, Rita! What are you doing here!" I yelled happily. Rita and Andrew are my parents best friends, as well as my god parents.

  
  


"We are just checking up on you sweetie, and also to polish up our skills." said Rita.

  
  


"How's you Mother, Sere doin'?" asked Andrew.

"She misses everyone, but especially Dad, she has not seen him for a long time."

  
  


"Yeah, but Rini, I believe that your aunt will soon fix that." said Andrew.

  
  


"How?"

  
  


"Now that your mom is on the moon, he will be able to transport there occasionally, just like he did during the Silver Millennium."*

Wow, Mama and Daddy will be able to see one another after nearly 3 years, and I might be able to see Nokomis. Only through Andrew and Rita were they ever able to contact, not including telepathy.

  
  


Authors POV

  
  


A few days more have passed, and it is now 10 days since Serena has returned to the moon.

  
  


~Rei's Temple, Senshi Meeting~

  
  


"Guys, I am worried, our princess is gone, and we have made a horrible mistake." said Lita.

  
  


"Have you found her yet Ami?" asked a worried Luna.

  
  


"Not yet. I'm sorry. I miss her too, but I can't seem to get a clear energy reading..."started Ami.

  
  


" Hey girls, Darien." chirped Rini as she rushed up into the Temple. "Where are the Outers?"

  
  


Rini POV

  
  


As I said that I looked around a room full of remorseful faces. "What is wrong?" I ask.

  
  


"Rini, where is Serena, we need to apologize because of our mistakes."

  
  


What do I tell them? Should I say that Mama is away, or the truth. "Um..." I start to answer. Luckily Pu showed up just in time to save me.

  
  


"Serena has bene sent away to school. She can only return for particularly hard battles. That is what all of you need to know right now. Oh- and Small Lady, you are in for a surprise soon." With that said Setsuna disappeared. 

  
  


"Rini, can you give us Serena's address so we can write to her?" asked Ami.

  
  


"Well, um, how about if you give your letters to me, and I'll be sure that she gets them."

  
  


"Thanks Rini." they all chorused. Suddenly Luna and Artemis rushed in.

  
  


"Girls yuma in the park."

  
  


"We're on it."

  
  


Authors POV - During the Battle

  
  


"Rini watch out! Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

  
  


"Mercury, what's it's weakness?"

  
  


"Only Sailor Moon's Attack."

  
  


Rini's POV

  
  


"Oh no, Mama is not here and Uranus, Mars, and Venus are down. Now is the time for Sailor Moon." I'm scared. 'Mama please help us!' 

'Of course princess, and I'll be sending help later on.' Within seconds Mama appeared in a shimmering moonlit mist.

  
  


Serena's POV

  
  


I got the message from Rini while I was catching up with someone who I have not seen for a long time. My husband. 

  
  


"I'm sorry my love, but our daughter needs me."

  
  


"Shall I go with you?"

  
  


"Of course, but I warn you, the senshi and your brother don't remember." I watched my love as he took this all in. His deep emerald eyes were filled with remorse, his tall muscular frame looking as though it was carrying 100 worlds. "I love you." I look into his eyes. "Come on, Rini needs us, and Sets says that you will soon be in Tokyo for the conference anyway."

  
  


"Lets go."

  
  


We swiftly teleported to the battle. I saw my fallen comrades, my senshi, look up to me with love and hope in their eyes. I utter but one phase. "Moon Scepter Elimination." Then the world went dark.

  
  


- End Chapter 3-

  
  
  
  


Please review. I'll try to get out chapters ASAP depending on reviews, but I do have a life off the computer (I think). And way REVIEW! EMAIL! REVIEW! EMAIL! REVIEW! EMAIL! REVIEW! EMAIL! REVIEW! EMAIL! REVIEW! EMAIL!


	4. Chapter 4

A MYSTICAL MOON

  
  


By: Ken-chan

  
  


Disclaimers: 

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!! It is owned by very important people with lots and lots of money. I am not one of them, though I am getting a cool job with NASA this summer.

  
  


Authors Notes: 

This is my first fanfic, so be kind. If this story sounds like someone else's, I am sorry, for this is of my own creation. Please send any comments and ideas, they would be greatly appreciated, for I am just learning how to write this kind of stuff. Email your help to intheswim@hotmail.com ( please mark fanfic reply or something of that nature). There will be a whole insert devoted to clearing up any confusions at various time, just send the word and I'll make one up or email you personally.

* means that it will be explained in following insert

"__" talking

'__' telepathy

  
  


Chapter 4: (Senshi POV)

We all looked up at her in surprise. There she was, our savior, our light, our hope, the one we screwed up royally with. Oh, princess, we never realized just how much you meant to us. Come back to us, forgive us for our mistakes. We love you so much, don't leave us again.

We here her say one phrase, "Moon Scepter Elimination." Then we saw her fall. 

Rini POV

"Mama!" I cried out as I saw her fall. I never realized just how much teleportation (sp??) took out of her. I rushed over, not seeing her companion. "Mama, wake up!"

"Shh Rini, she is okay, just very tired." some one said after laying a comforting hand on my back. I looked up. "Daddy?" I question. He smiled. "Oh Daddy I have missed you so."

"Now is not the time sweet heart. Is there somewhere where we can take your mother, it seems that we will be unable to go back home tonight."

"You mean that you and Mama are living together once more? Is Nokomis there too?"

"Yes sweetie, Mama and I are living together once again, and I'll answer the other question in a more private place."

I look back and see the senshi and Darien hovering in the background looking at Mama worriedly and at Daddy with reserved hostility. "Rei, can Serena stay at the temple till she wakes up?"

"Of course, and we have some questions that you need to answer."

"Okay." I look up to Daddy, "Follow me." 

Once inside the temple the senshi detransformed, after Ami made sure that Daddy was no threat. Mama was still out cold, but I knew that was going to happen. She can sleep for days after a particularly stressful or exciting time.

"Now Rini, who is this person who you call Daddy, and why did you call Serena Mama?" asked Ami.

"Perhaps it would be best if you first call Andrew, Rita, and the Tsukinos', I really only want to tell this story once." Daddy answered for me. Rei went to call Ken and Irene, and Mina called Andrew and Rita. As we were waiting I asked Daddy my question from before. " Is Nokomis with you and Mama?"

"No sweetie, Nokomis is with your aunt and Myst. She will be joining you shortly. Sere and Sets believe that she will benefit from the same training that you have bene going under."

"Cool, I have not seen her for a long time, longer than I have you Daddy."

"I know sweetie, she misses you too." By the end of our conversation, Andrew and Rita arrived.

"Dagan! I had not realized that you were back. How long are you staying and with whom?" said Andrew as he gave Daddy a big hug. Then he noticed Mama, "What's up with Sere? Is she okay?"

" She is fine, just tired from all the stress as well as teleporting from home and defeating a yuma." I answer.

"Rini, what are you doing?!" yelled Rei. Just then Aunt Irene and Uncle Ken arrived. "What's going on here?" they ask. Then they see Daddy and the whole cycle repeats from when Andrew entered. It turned into a loud incomplete family reunion with the senshi looking on in confusion.

" Will everyone be quiet and someone explain just who you are and what in the world is going on here." shouted Lita.

Everyone was quiet. They all knew what could happen when Lita was in a temper, and we all did not want to have any broken bones.

"I guess I better start. Senshi may I present to you King Dagan Patrick Chiba of Earth, King of Earth and the Wiccans, age 26" I paused and saw the confused stares of the senshi and the shocked ones of Darien. " I am Princess Serenity Rei Chiba of the Moon, age 8; and my twin sister who is not here at the moment is Princess Nokomis Terra Chiba of the Earth." Once again I paused and looked at the senshi. They had all sat down and still speechless. 

"And that is," pointing to Mama, "Queen Serenity Cosmos Moon-Chiba, wife of King Dagan, mother of Princesses Rini and Nokomis, Queen of all Magical Civilizations, the Universe, and of the Faries, age 25."

"W-What?" I hear Mina exclaim.

"Darien, may I present to you your brother."

  
  
  
  


- End Chapter 4-

  
  


Sorry for the delay, I had finals and projects to do, as well as swim practice and meets. I am thinking of doing a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon cross over in the near future if anyone wants to give me some ideas.

Please review. I'll try to get out chapters ASAP depending on reviews, but I do have a life off the computer (I think). And way REVIEW! EMAIL! REVIEW! EMAIL! REVIEW! EMAIL! REVIEW! EMAIL! REVIEW! EMAIL! REVIEW! EMAIL!


	5. Chapter 5

A Mystical Moon  
  
By: Ken-chan  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the others but for Dagan, Nokomis, Myst, and  
Toki. If you want to use any of my own characters, please email me for permission. Do not take  
them.   
  
Authors Notes: Hi, this is my first fic, so be kind. Tell me what I am doing wrong, other than the  
underlining, for I am trying to fix that. Something goes wrong when I upload. If there is any  
confusion over characters and plot, email me so as I can give a brief review of what is happening.  
  
Characters and Ages:  
  
Serena/Sailor Moon/ Queen- 26 Dagan/King of Earth- 27  
Rini/Chibi Moon/Moon Princess- 8 Nokomis/Chibi Earth/Earth Princess- 8  
Toki/Pluto Knight- appears to be 28 Setsuna/Pluto/Pu- 26 (appears to be)  
Myst/Chibi Pluto- 10 Inner Scouts- 17  
Haruka/Uranus and Michiru/Neptune - 25 Hotaru/Saturn- 14  
Darien/Tuxedo Mask- 23 Andrew and Rita- 26  
Irene and Ken- 43 Sammy- 13  
  
" " Talking  
' ' Telepathy  
~__~ Change in POV  
( ) Authors Inserts  
  
Oh yeah, Darien's parents died when he was 11.  
  
Chapter 5 Darien's Point of View:  
  
I have a brother. That thought kept running through my mind. I have a brother. Wait a minute,  
if I had a brother, then where was he when I was in the orphanage, when Mom and Dad died?  
"What do you mean, I have a brother? If he is really my brother, than where was he when I grew  
up. ON. MY. OWN."  
  
"Darien, if I could, I would have fixed that mistake. But as it was, my kingdom was in turmoil  
after our parents died. The Negaverse (sp???) was wreaking havoc in all of the magical worlds.   
Sere and I were doing our best to get rid of them. I was only 16, and she 15. We knew that you  
would be safe from harm until the battles were over. I am sorry Dare, but we were advised not to  
get you by our advisors."  
  
I thought about what he said for a few minutes. I could tell by his tone of voice, that he regretted  
leaving me. I looked at him. "Okay. Now could you please tell me how Sere fits into this, I have  
always thought she was the same age as the inners."  
"Yeah, we wanna know too."shouted Mina.  
  
~Serena's Point of View~  
  
I had just woken up to the sound of Dagan's voice as he talked to Darien. The brothers look so  
much alike, yet so different. I gaze at my husband thinking what a handsome man I have married.   
Dagan is about 6'8", much taller than my 5'2" frame. He has long black hair, black as the  
midnight sky. He is built like an Olympic Swimmer, with carved abs and lightly muscled arms. He  
has deep emerald eyes, as green as the forests in which his kingdom lays. You may wonder how  
we ended up having a beautiful red eyed, pink haired daughter, she takes afer the former Queens  
so well. She has my mother's eyes and Dagan's mother's hair.  
  
"Why don't you let me answer that question Mina."  
  
They all looked at me with surprise. Dagan walked over to where I was laying, and held me,  
being careful with my wings.   
  
"My senshi, how I hated to deceive you all these years. I am still the same Sere you have always  
known, yet different in some ways. Being with you for these three years has been a joy to me, I  
got to relive my teenage years that were actually filled with hardship until my marriage. I have  
known Dagan all my life, and he is my soul mate. From our bond we have already created two  
lovely little girls, both of whom I wish for you to care for until Crystal Tokyo is formed in a little  
while. Yes, I do have two children." I pause and look at the stunned faces of the senshi. They  
have never seen my true personality, only that of my facade. "Nokomis will be joining you shortly.   
She is Chibi Earth, as her grandmother was once Sailor Earth."  
  
"Serena, how can you be older than us? I always thought that you are our age." said Ami.  
  
" Because of our heritage - yes you all have a similar one- we stop aging between the ages of 16  
and 1000 years of age. That was my way of fitting in with everyone until the age of maturity.   
The age of maturity is 20, where, if you live on your planet, you will receive your birthrights. As  
a lunarian, I am also a fairy. I have been on the moon these past months, and there I shall stay  
unless needed. I have left my home unattended for 9 years, ever since my marriage." I pause and  
looked lovingly at my daughter and husband. "I could not go back to the moon pregnant or with  
a small child when I was maturing. If I did, I could not come back to earth. Humans would  
consider me a freak, and kill me."  
  
"Our birth rights, what are they?" asked Hotaru.  
  
" Each planet in the Solar System holds a unique form of Magical creature, as well as a few  
humans. After Beryl attacked, all of the humans went back to earth, and the Magical community  
stayed to rebuild their planet. However, because of the threat of the Negaverse still at hand, each  
Senshi and Princess was also sent to earth, to be reborn and unite the Kingdoms once more."  
  
I paused and drank from a mug of coffee Irene had handed to me.  
"Do you want me to continue my love?" asked Dagan.  
  
I shook my head no. " Mercury was the home of the elves, they were the scientists of the nations.   
The most *down to earth* group. Most of the technology of the Silver Millennium was made the  
elves and lunarians.   
Mars was the home of the Dragons. They were people who could change from the form  
of a human to that of a dragon. Their eyes were slitted like a cats, and they had a fiery temper.  
They were also the most religious of all the creatures, and were the priests(eses) of all the  
temples.   
Venus was the home of the dwarves. Contrary to popular belief, they looked more like  
elves, without the pointy ears. They were our battle leaders, and our miners. Though sometimes  
very flighty, they had a mind for strategy and war games.  
Jupiter was the home of the giants. They were simple kind folk, with an eye for nature  
and cooking. They were fiercely loyal, but generally peace loving folk. Jupiter supported our  
best training grounds.  
Saturn was the home of the Centaurs. They were our keepers of knowledge and healing.  
Most of the time they kept to themselves, but the raw power held inside made them skilled in  
battle. The Centaurs and the Dwarves were the best in battle.  
Uranus held the were folk, those that could change their form, and Neptune the mer  
people. Loyal to the quick, they were also the most protective of all the creatures in the kingdom.  
Pluto held the wizards, the mage. The wisest of all the kingdoms, they alone had the  
power over time and fate. The Earth held the wiccans and the Moon the fairies. Each with their  
own separate power, each the strongest in their own right. My mother wed a Plutonian, and the  
result of the union was Setsuna and myself. Since my marriage to Dagan, we have united the  
strongest Magic and have brought forth Rini and Nokomis, Heirs to the Golden Millennium and  
the Universe." I competed my story and looked around. The senshi were in shock, and I knew  
more questions were to arise at a later date.  
  
"Now my friends, I have rested. Fare thee well." With that I teleported back to the moon and  
slept.  
  
~Rini Point of View~  
  
Wow, I have never heard Mama tell the story quite like that before. 'I love you Mama.'  
  
"More questions will have to wait until morning. It is 2 am and we all need sleep. Could we stay  
here for the night Rei? I'd hate to intrude, but I cannot get my room at the hotel until morning."  
said Daddy.  
  
"Of course." was the answer.  
  
With that heard, I fell asleep in my Daddy's arms.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
So, How was that. Review please! 


End file.
